


The Blinding Light

by xIrelandx (orphan_account)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Humour, Into the Dark, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xIrelandx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black*Star likes Tsubaki, who likes Liz, who likes Kid, who likes Patti- Lord what fools these mortals be! Especially when a witch is involved. Love spell - say what? TsuStar main with a KidxLiz ending and bits of SoMa thrown in. Sequel to Into the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"God, this is just so fucking annoying!" Black*Star was ready to kick something, but couldn't find a suitable target. He was beginning to lose not only his patience, but his enthusiasm for everything. Tsubaki didn't care about him anymore, why should he care about anything else, when clearly there was something wrong with his partner?

He hated Soul's one-shoulder-shrug. He hated Soul's smirk. He hated the fluid and happy movement of Soul reaching a hand out to take one of Maka's. Mostly he just hated that Soul was _happy_.

Black*Star was still waiting for Tsubaki to show up. She decided to meet Liz at Kid's house and walk her to school, which only read disaster. Black*Star tried to talk Kid into getting Tsubaki to go home, based on the fact that there was no middle. It wouldn't be symmetrical! And unfortunately for Black*Star, Kid didn't care.

"Patti makes up for it all. She's just so perfectly symmetrical! And in such a subtle way, you almost wouldn't notice. She's just the cutest thing I've ever seen. I can barely stand it!"

The group of four was now walking up the last hill to where Black*Star was standing. Liz was looking slightly embarrassed and very exasperated at Tsubaki smiled coyly, held onto Liz's arm, and nodded to her every word. "Oh Liz, you're so funny!"

"Oh, you're too nice Tsubaki. Oh, hey, there's Black*Star! I think he wants to talk to you!"

"Oh that's okay, he can wait. I'd rather hear more about that cute, um, top you're wearing."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm the one who needs to speak with Black*Star. In private. Bye Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki looked annoyed and glared at Black*Star, who responded by sticking his tongue out. Tsubaki returned the favour.

"Oh my God, I thought I'd never get away from her."

"What did you do to her?"

"You're kidding right? I didn't do that to her."

"Well then why the hell is she suddenly all over you? She's got me! What does she need you for?"

"Maybe she got sick of the bragging and the reckless behaviour and the idiocy. But I don't know – that could just be everyone else in the school."

"So what do you think happened?"

Liz tilted her head and rested her right pointer finger on her lips. "You know how until recently, Soul was acting kinda funny, and then all of a sudden he and Maka started dating and a few days later he went back to normal?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Kid told me that he had a love spell put on him."

"He had a _what_? So he doesn't really like Maka? Aw man, what am I gonna do if he breaks her heart! I have to beat the shit out of anyone who hurts a comrade but Soul is a bro –"

"Black*Star, calm down. Soul doesn't have the spell on him anymore. Besides, it was like some specific kind so it only made his feelings more intense or whatever. But I think Kid and Tsubaki got hit with a different one – one that like, made them like random people or something like that."

Black*Star's eyes narrowed at Liz. "I don't like this."

"And you think I do?" she grimaced. "My crush is obsessed with my sister and I have a girl following me everywhere! Ew! Like, I can't even get a date with a cute guy if they think I'm gay!"

"That's not nece- hey, did you just say you have a crush on Kid?"

Liz's face turned bright red. "I will _murder_ you if you say anything."

Black*Star burst out laughing. "Oh, no, that's my own private joke. I'm not letting anyone else benefit from that."

In a much better mood than about 20 minutes earlier, Black*Star resumed his carefree pose and stalked off to class, hands behind his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Black*Star sat next to Tsubaki, staring at her.

Tsubaki sat next to Liz, glancing longingly at her.

Liz sat next to Kid, grinding her pencil on the desk in frustration at him.

Kid sat next to Patti, mouth open and drooling while she coloured on her notebook.

And Soul sat next to Maka in the row behind the five, trying to stifle laughter. Unsuccessfully.

"Poor Black*Star," Maka whispered. "I think he's going to have an aneurism."

"Ah well, serves him right for all the 'I am the one who will surpass God' shit he pulls."

"Well, yeah," Maka smirked, "but I don't want him to die."

"Neither do I, but it's not like we can stop it, right? I mean, when it happened to me, it just ran its course."

"Not really. I mean, Blair went and looked stuff up –"

"Yeah, and none of that was really helpful. I just kinda exploded –"

"Soul," she said with a sigh, "We really need to help them. Black*Star may be annoying, but he's our friend. I mean, when I got hit with that spell and couldn't move, he did go try to track down who did it and get revenge."

"True, but he also drew a Charlie Chaplin 'stache on you."

Maka glanced at Black*Star, attempting to show off to the oblivious Tsubaki by flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, maybe we'll give it another day or two."

X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X – x – X

After school, Soul drug Black*Star by the arm into a deserted hallway. "We're hanging at Kid's house tonight. Make sure you got your stuff, it'll be an over-nighter."

"Why? Maka making you study again?" Black*Star snorted. "You are so whipped, man."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Don't take it out on me just because you're not getting any. Come on, Kid's driving me nuts."

"It's his fault, you know."

"What is?" Soul asked in exasperation. He leaned against Black*Star's locker, sticking his hands in his pockets. A group of girls looked at him, giggling. Soul turned his back to them, hugging Maka tightly when she walked over to him (and stuck her tongue out at the group of girls). The girls moaned sadly, before turning their attention to Black*Star.

Seeing Tsubaki walking out of the gym locker room with Liz, Black*Star flexed his muscles again at the group of girls, trying to make Tsubaki jealous. The girls all squealed in delight, but Tsubaki didn't pay him the least bit of attention. She even walked straight by him without saying 'hello'.

Black*Star glared at Soul, using his hands to illustrate his point. "See? What'd I tell you?"

"I still don't understand how that's Kid's fault. Come on Black*Star, if you come over we can do manly stuff like rearrange Kid's furniture in weird ways."

"Oh, so manly," Maka said sarcastically.

Black*Star watched Soul put an arm around Maka's shoulders and cringed inwardly. If nothing else, he could keep Soul away from Maka and at least have the knowledge that while he was suffering, Soul was too. "Okay, fine. I'll be there."


End file.
